


Suppressed Sense

by coplins



Series: Packrunners [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knotting, M/M, References to Depression, Scents & Smells, disabled Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: Raphael is feeling a bit down so Lucifer helps him feel better.





	Suppressed Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes. I know I said the next installment would be Dean/Gabe. But then this happened and I blame my Beta [YouCantKeepMeDown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown) for asking the important questions! Gabe/Dean will be next. I promise. For real this time. ;)
> 
> If you follow me on Tumblr you've already seen this. If not, here. Have some Raphael flaring for ya. ;)

Raphael’s teeth dig into his skin on both sides of his neck, almost drawing blood. A few seconds earlier Luci had heard the click and the crack that told him it was coming - the sound of his brother voluntarily unhinging his jaw to do the partial shift that allowed him to open his mouth wide enough to bite this way. In theory, everyone could do large, partial cranial shifts that went beyond dropping fangs, teething, and flaring. In _theory_ , everyone should be able to do a full shift, like fairytales and movies like to depict. A body has dormant morph cells all over and under great distress, they might (or not) activate, spontaneously shifting. Active morph cells are found with high density on the head, and sometimes hands and feet. Those are the ones that allow the common, controlled shifts. Most people don’t dislodge jaws or shift their cranial structure though, because of the pain of doing so. Although, if you have your mouth knotted or something else stuck in your mouth preventing you from breathing, your body might ‘pop off’ your jaw to dislocate the object/knot if you panic. That’s not really anything Luci needs to worry about. Anyone trying to pop a knot in _his_ mouth is looking at a future as a neuter.

Teeth dig in harder, breaking skin and Luci roars a warning, his own fangs elongating to their full length, lower jaw aching as it reshapes to let the fangs fit. Luci has a masochistic streak. He _likes_ pain. He can do without the headaches that follow a full drop like this, but the pain in his jaws? He likes that. Just like he enjoys the sting in his neck Raphael is currently causing.

Raphael growls, low and threatening. He lets go of one of Luci’s wrists to grip his dick instead. Luci is grateful for this kind of lockdown. You’d never believe it from his fiercely aggressive expression. Normally the scent of his arousal and excitement would give him away to his partner, but Raphael only has his boner to go on. That, and many late-night open-hearted talks. It’s been hard for Luci to put words on things he doesn’t want to admit. To come out and say ‘I love being knotted but only if I can make a big show of not wanting it.’ It’s mortifying. Hell, during one of those talks the stink of his distress had been so bad that their father came into the room to check on them. Luckily, the fact that Raphael can’t smell how distressed he is at a given moment, makes it possible to fake being relaxed and cool during those talks. And even if he could? Luci would do anything for his brothers, his own pride be damned.

Raphael grinds his hips and Luci feels the knot growing inside of him, starting to catch on the rim until it grows big enough to lock Raphael in place. Raphael stills and spasms a couple of times, heavy on Luci’s back. Raphael’s hand jerking him off expertly has his own knot starting to swell pretty quickly and he keeps his bite-hold of Luci’s neck until Luci comes all over his hand with a hiss. Then Raphael lets up his bite, switches his hold to wrap his arms around Luci’s chest and belly, tips them to lie on their sides, and licks lovingly at the small wounds where his bite drew blood. A look over his shoulder confirms to Luci that Raphael has shifted his face back to normal.

Luci covers Raphael’s arms with his own and interlaces their fingers, letting his own fangs draw back up, only keeping a little teething of his canines. “So… since we’re not going anywhere soon. Do you want to talk about it?” It’s a bit painful to be knotted. Alphas don’t have the same glands inside of them as Omegas do, that are stimulated by the pressure of a knot to produce calming chemicals inside the body. Supposedly those produce a whole range of chemicals, creating a mixture of calm, pain relief, euphoria and who knows what else? Luci hadn’t exactly been taken notes during those lessons. The important part is that Omegas like to be knotted as much as Alphas like to knot. Today Luci had come home to the scent of sadness tinged with blood and heard the sound of siphoning. It rarely happened these days. As a kit, and then later again when Raphael was newly presented, his inability to smell had made him periodically depressed when it led to social blunders. He’d bite his tongue and siphon since there were notes in blood that even his stunted sense could pick up when siphoning. Luci hadn’t even stopped to think before he went to Raphael to instigate a _rough_ rough and tumble with his little brother to give Raphael another outlet than self-harm, catching him before he fell into the deep end, so to speak.

Raphael sighs. “There was this Primal Omega in preheat I mistook for an Alpha. Tall, strong, gorgeous. The way I like them.”

Luci hums. “That’s a shame, but why did it make you so despondent? Usually, you’re only slightly bummed out when that happens.”

“Because apparently he had caught my scent several blocks away and tracked me to Azazel’s. He came there _for me_. He scared Alastair off without any problem at all. I ended up insulting him, driving him away. I realised my mistake almost directly after he left but when I rushed after him he was gone and I couldn’t find him. It just got to me that he’d followed a vague foot-trail of somebody he’d never scented before and I couldn’t even pick up a trail that was so fresh it’d be hanging in the air still.”

Not quite how it works, but close enough. “You know, tracking someone in the city is not as simple as you might think. I’m not just saying that to make you feel better. It takes both an extraordinary sense of smell and a lot of tracking experience.”

“You used to track in the city back in college when Omegas made hide-and-seek Runs,” Raphael points out.

“I did, yes. But then the Omega would leave markings at regular intervals, and I’d have something of hers to sniff, like a scarf or something. It makes it easier when the trail starts getting faint. You sniff the thing and then compare it to the scents around you. Often only a vague note or two of the scent lingers. And don’t forget, the Omegas that Ran for us _wanted_ to be caught.”

“So you’re saying I let an _extraordinary_ Omega get away from me?”

Luci laughs. “No, dumbass. I’m saying, don’t beat yourself up because you couldn’t do what he did.”

Raphael chuckles, hugs him tighter and rubs his temple against Luci’s back, marking him, strengthening the scent-bond they share. “That does make me feel better. Although, apparently he’d said something about truemates to Cain to be let in. To me that makes it sound like the chance of him smelling amazing shoots skywards. I just keep thinking about how I could have spent his Heat with him if I hadn’t been such a dolt.”

“Hey. Don’t beat yourself up about it, okay? We can smell just fine and we’re still in the same boat as you with the janitor.”

“Wasn't his meeting with Dick today?”

“Yes, it was. And according to Dick, we should be good to go. He said our Omega _likes_ my kind of flirting and that I should expect a much more feisty reaction the next time.”

“That's good news.”

Luci grins. “Yes. You know what else he said?” He doesn't wait for an answer before he goes on. “He said our Omega can read very well, and that he scammed himself into working for us. So it's a crafty bastard we're dealing with. Bonafide mate material. But there's one thing I don't get…”

“What?”

“If he was going to scam us, why not go for a more well paying job than a lowly janitor?” It’s been bugging Luci since Dick told him over the phone.

Raphael chuckles again. Any hints of depression in his scent gone by now. “I can think of several reasons. I actually think he's pretty clever to have gone for janitor.”

“Hmm. Please. Do tell…”

“First off, if we count work aged Juvies too, about 50% percent of the people in this country are officially unemployed. That makes any regular income something to treasure. If he chose a company at random in the business district any and all would be likely to have janitors no matter the business they specialize in. It's a job that doesn't require an education so he wouldn't have to show fake credentials, with an added bonus of being easy to perform so the risk of messing up lessens. Secondly, the higher position he'd try to get, the higher the risk of exposure. Something as simple as an employee feeling disgruntled about being passed over could have gotten him exposed.”

“Didn't think of that.”

“That's because we've never had to worry about making rent.”

“True.” Luci squeezes his ass and Raphael spasms, coming again with a purr.

Raphael lets go of Luci’s hand to reach down and massage Luci’s knot until Luci too comes a second time. They remain quiet for a while afterwards. Luci reaches out to smear at the wet spot he's made in Michael's bed. Mikey said he was going to ask their Omega out today. Since he's not back yet he must have been successful and thus deserves a little passive aggressive show of envy for being the first to have an honest go with their Omega. A thought hits him. “Bunny…?” Bunny is Raphael’s nickname dating back to when he was the cutest little kit in existence. He used to say B instead of P when he was little. Saying his name like Rabbael made them think of the word rabbit but they couldn't call him that because he was too damned cute - hence, Bunny. Nowadays Luci only uses it in intimate moments when it’s just the two of them. But he suspects the others do as well.

“Mhm?”

“Do you want me to go off my suppressants?” Raphael can smell a Rut as well as a Heat. It might not do the same things to him, but maybe it'll perk him up anyway? Luci never thought of that before.

“I don’t want to cause you discomfort just because my nose is dead.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I like my Ruts. Better yet, I like how people react to them when I stink of it and show no outwardly signs of discomfort. I’m not taking suppressants for my own sake.”

“You’re not?”

“No. I’m taking them to make people less nervous around me. So, how about it, Bunny? Do you want me to stop?” Luci probes.

“...Yes.”

“Then I will. Starting tomorrow I’m not taking them anymore,” Luci tells him decisively. 

“Thanks…”

Raphael might not know it, but the scent of happiness wafting from him after that gives away how much it means to him, and it blows Luci’s mind. If he’d known how much that simple thing matters to Raphael he’d never started taking suppressants in the first place…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep those comments coming! :D


End file.
